Tsuappari's confusion
by Queenie the first
Summary: The evil that controls life, the fight for freedom and her life back.
1. Confusion

Confusion.  
  
Tsuappari opened her eyes slowly and looked around, she was in a dark place, and she had no idea what was going on.  
  
She slowly got up and walked around the room she was in, it was big and had a bed at the side and a table near it.  
  
She was so confused; last thing she remembered was bumping in to the vampire her and having an argument with her about her treatment of Treble, then what happened? She had no idea.  
  
She tried to open the door but to no avail, 'what's going on?' was all she was thinking in this situation.  
  
She ran around the room in frustration, then she stopped, she felt different, she felt stronger.  
  
She looked down at her clothes; she was wearing what the vampire her was wearing when they were arguing.  
  
'What the hell is going on?!'  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" She shouted to the walls.  
  
To her amazement the door opened and in waked herself, well the other her, but she looked more human now.  
  
"No need to shout dear, I was right outside" Purred the other Tsuappari.  
  
"What..? What's happened?"  
  
"You're me my dear, and I'm you. You get the life of the damned vampire and I get Treble" Said 'Tsuappari' with a smirk.  
  
"You what? How? What have you done? Why trade your strength for.. for.. Treble?!"  
  
"I traded a dead life for an alive one, for a life where I need no blood to survive and I have Treble! Thanks to the demonic saiyans of course, they swapped us over."  
  
"So I'm a vampire? Then I could kill you!"  
  
"No because you won't be leaving my room and I will. You don't know your powers yet and also the sedative will still dull you for awhile"  
  
"You won't get away with this! I will get out and tell everyone!"  
  
"I already have and who do think will believe you? Daddy? I don't think so you big baby!" Said 'Tsuappari' with a laugh.  
  
And with that she left the room, leaving the real Tsuappari in dismay. 


	2. Escape

Escape.  
  
Tsuappari opened her mouth 2 protest but the figure held up their hand. "You want to live? You want out of here?" asked the figure that sounded like someone she new but with an evil tint. "Well... yes... but..." stuttered Tsuappari. "THEN DO AS I SAY!" Roared the evil woman figure. "Don't yell at me! You're the vampire Mihoshi aren't you? I can tell." The figure sighed and removed her hood, and low and behold it was Mihoshi Vampire style. "Good, now I see who I'm speaking to. Tell me why you're helping me, I want to know." "Because I hate her, we are rival's and if I can damage her plans I will. It's that simple, I don't care about you so don't fool yourself girl." "I wasn't! Well if you want to help me then do it already! I have my powers now so I can move like you-" "You can never move like me! She couldn't move like me so you never will!" Interrupted the vampire Mihoshi. "Whatever... just show me the way out!" Mihoshi turned and walked out the door leaving it open, Tsuappari put on the cloak given to her earlier and followed. After lots of walking in silence Tsuappari couldn't hold it in any longer. "I have two things I need to ask you. One is how did you know about me being here and the other is WHY CAN'T WE BLOW A WHOLE IN THE WALL AND FLY OUT?!" "Answer to one is I knew she was up to something so I followed her and I listened to her talk to you, and I knew I had to muck up her plans, my grandfather will be so pleased. And in case you hadn't noticed we are in her family's basement, if we blast a hole they will notice the bang and come to see... plus it won't work. They have a spell stopping anyone forcibly entering or exiting." "Oh... ok then... sorry I asked..." After a while they reached a door and they left the basement and were in the open. "It's been fun mortal, now you're on your own! Cya around! Oh... and have fun having to kill people for food!" said Mihoshi with an evil laugh as she flew away. Tsuappari flew to a near by wood and sat in a tree thinking about what just happened. "Kill...? I don't kill... I can't be a vampire! I can't drink people's blood! I WON'T DO IT!" And as it got dark Tsuappari sobbed to herself knowing she would have to figure out a way to survive alone and a vampire. 


	3. Anger

Anger.  
  
Treble looked at his daughter. "Where is she? I don't like it when she's late! She knows this!" He yelled at her and blasted a tree to show his anger. "Dad! She's just a little late for crying out loud! Calm down, I know you don't like her being late!" she yelled back at her father. Treble paced around, how dare she yell back! That, she gets from her mother, never listening to me, he thought as he paced. Rhapsody, who had been watching her brother with amusement, laughed. "What's so funny?" he snapped at her. "You, dear brother. You don't like her being late because you don't like the feeling of not controlling her every move. Notice, brother of mine, that Harmony is also late, you don't seem to mind that." She purred back. "Well she's always late! Plus I have mind contact with Harmony! I do not have mind contact with Tsuappari!" "And don't start that again Treble! NO! You will not bring her in to the fold; I still don't like her, let alone trust her! Its you who insists on keeping my niece's mother, for that is all she is to me, around all the time!" "Aunt Rhapsody, please don't start a fight over this again, you know better than anyone that this family needs to stick together and help one another." This was a sore subject; Treble didn't understand why the woman he 'loved' (I use this term VERY lightly) couldn't be brought in. "Yes dear, but she is NOT a member of this family! There not even married for crying out loud! Something I'm eternally grateful for." She politely said, muttering the last bit to herself. Riff, who had been ignoring the whole thing, stood to his full height and coughed. "I'm bored, when will they be here? We have some killing to do before we leave in few weeks to see this snake lady, you promised Rhapsody." And with that there was a poof and Harmony appeared with a grin, shortly after Tsuappari walked up to them. Treble instantly grabbed her arm. "Where have you been?" He hissed. She gently removed his hand and smiled at him before speaking. "I was... well I had something to take care off. I'll explain as we go, Riff looks ready to go and we don't want to keep your family waiting." She said forcing a smile. Treble frowned but let it be and he turned to Melody to discuss something, unbeknown to him as soon as he turned around Tsuappari lost her smile and was deep in thought. How? How did that cow Mihoshi know? I have to get her back! I can't have that little girl running around in MY body ruining my plans! I have to kill Mihoshi as well, teach her not to mess with this Vampire, even if this vampire is in a human body! Was all she though, not 'How do I make it up to Treble?' or 'I've annoyed Treble' nothing like what he would think she was thinking. 


End file.
